


Darling Against the Rocxx

by Paxxer



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxxer/pseuds/Paxxer
Summary: What happens when group 13 has to fight for their survival? What happens when they also have to wrestle with themselves? Only time, and lots of Klaxosaur blood will tell.





	Darling Against the Rocxx

Hey guys, Paxxer here. So this is a new fic. Already. I know some of you will be disappointed that it isn’t RWBY but you know, there is more to life than just one thing, and I am in love with this anime right now so if you haven’t seen it it’s because it started airing in January and there is only like 9 episodes at the time of me writing this. However, it is fast approaching my top 5 anime list so give it a looksee. Also, I am still writing B^5 (Blonde Bombshell Blonde Barf Boy) so keep an eye out for that. I’ll probably be alternating between the two so there is no definitive schedule out yet. Sorry about that. Really. Anyway, be sure to leave a review and whatnot! Thanks!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hyaah!” Strezelia exclaimed as it thrusted Queen Pike through another Klaxosaur’s core.

“Watch your six Hiro!” 

The boy in question heard the warning and instinctively sidestepped his Franxx to the side. An eel-like Klaxosaur the size of a small tree flew past right where his mech had previously been. As it soared by it was quickly impaled on one of the twin blades that his squad leader and her partner wielded.

“Thanks Ichigo!” Hiro called back as he and his partner, Zero Two, raced into the fray to confront more Klaxosaurs.

Ichigo stared at Strezelia longingly before remembering the conversation with her own partner, Goro, the other day where he confessed his love to her. She quickly dispelled those thoughts from her head, focusing on the battle once more. The quick lull in concentration had drastic effects on the mech she piloted as Delphinium was soon incapacitated due to the lack of synchronization between her and Goro. As another Klaxosaur came upon them in their moment of weakness, Delphinium was quickly picked up and rushed out of the way by another squad mate, Argentea, piloted by the rather brash Zorome, and his equally charismatic partner, Miku.

“Thanks Zorome.” Goro called to his fellow pilot.

“But of course! After all, it is The Great Zorome you are talking about!”

“Uhh…” Was Goro’s only response to his squad member’s cocky attitude. Quickly shrugging of his confusion, Goro once more grabbed the reins to Delphinium and continued to battle against the largest threat to humanity with Argentea now by his side. They both stopped to survey the threat before them. The Klaxosaurs they were fighting were snake like creatures that appeared to be flying around causing damage with their razor-sharp wings. Upon closer inspection, Miku spotted a flaw in how they moved.

“Guys,” she called out to the small group, “It looks like those sacks under their body act as a floatation device.”

Sure enough, each of the creatures had two or three air sacs on the underneath side of their body that appeared to be the cause of their levitation. If they could bring the creature to the ground, they would absolutely have a better chance to kill the beasts as opposed to the mobility they currently possessed. 

“Zorome, distract them. Delphinium’s range is the only chance we have to bring it down.”

“That should be no challenge for a pilot as skilled as myself.”

“Just shut up and do it you idiot!” Miku yelled at her partner.

“Alright, geez…” The proud boy replied to his partner, shrinking a bit at being shot down.

“Genista, come in.” Ichigo contacted another team of two in her squad. Run by Kokoro, a rather meek but kind girl, and piloted by Futoshi, a larger but hard working boy, Genista had one of the best chances to shoot down the Klaxosaur’s air sacks. Mounted to the mech, Rook Sparrow was not only a bayonet of sorts, but also a cannon as well that had deadly accuracy.

“Reporting team leader.” Kokoro replied from the machine.

“I need the two of you to meet up with Argentea and Delphinium to neutralize the current threat. I have a plan but I need the two of you.”

“Roger that, abandoning current position to reconvene.” Came the short reply from the mech.

Bringing herself back to the real world once more, Delphinium rushed into battle to help Argentea avoid being overwhelmed. Seeing that one of the Klaxosaurs was about to blindside their friends, the machine quickly intercepted the beast and sliced at its wings. While it was not enough to sever the muscle between the body and the wing, the blow was enough to divert it off course and away from the nimble Franxx. 

Spotting another beast, Goro and Ichigo advanced towards the one currently attached to the other large mech. Grabbing hold of the Klaxosaur with one hand and sweeping the leg of Argentea, Goro was able to pull the creature off and inspect why it had latched on to his friends. It also appeared to have small suckers where its mouth should be that from what he guessed was trying to access the magma supply that each Franxx held in its body. Quickly reacting to the new information, he quickly shoved one of Envy Shop through the monster sheathing the sword inside of it. After a second, the Klaxosaur exploded into a massive gooey explosion, core still attached to the end of the short sword. Sliding the crystal to the ground, Goro reached his teammates comms.

“Hey! Why’d you knock me over asshole?” Zorome’s shouts went unheard as Goro relayed part of a plan to his partner.

“Ichigo, their weaknesses are through their mouths.”

“I can see that. Here is the plan, first we have Genista come and pop the air sacs, then we grab each Klaxosaur. From there, we just reach through the forward facing sphincter and pierce the core.” 

‘Here is hoping the rest of the team can handle themselves.’ She thought to herself.

“Team leader, Genista reporting.” The black-green mech proclaimed as it approached the rest of the group.

“Acknowledged Genista, are you aware of the current plan?”

“Yes, I heard it on the way over. You want us to incapacitate the beasts while you and Argentea pick them up and skewer them.”

“Essentially yes. Wait until Zorome is in position until you start to open fire. We need every shot of yours to count if we have any chance of taking down the dozen or so of these things surrounding us.”

“Affirmative.” Was all the ranged Franxx said as it prepared for the confrontation.

“Delphinium, be wary that your power levels are at 15%. We suggest either finishing the mission quickly or staging a retreat. It is your call.” A familiar voice chirped in Ichigo’s ear.

“Nana is telling us that it’s now or never guys. We are almost out of fuel. Now’s the time to prove our skill!” She exclaimed as Argentea had regrouped moments earlier. 

“Finally, Papa will see once and for all that The Great Zorome is the ultimate Parasite!”

“Stop talking please.” Miku said scolding her partner. “But for real though, let’s do this!”

“Alright, Group 13, let’s go!” Ichigo yelled as she led her teammates into battle.  
———————————————————————————————-  
“Zero Two, how are you doing?” Code 016, also known as Hiro, called out to his partner, 002. A Klaxosaur charged at them like a speeding bullet.

“I’m fine darling, how about you? I don’t want you too beat up you know.” Zero Two replied as Strezelia pierced the oncoming monster directly through its mouth.

“Wow, are you implying that you are okay with me being beat up just a little bit?” Hiro responded to his unorthodox teammate. The weight of the Klaxosaur pushing the beast clean through Queen Pike.

“Darling! I am in shock! Is that a sense of humor I hear? I didn’t know that you had one. She replied turning to face the next beast. Honestly, the two were having almost no trouble fighting back the Klaxosaurs as they were easily the best pilots out of Group 13.

“Maybe I do Zero Two, maybe I do.” The raven haired boy replied. While uncertain and more introverted outside the battlefield, he had no problems expressing himself and letting loose whilst in one.

“Well, let’s see if your piloting skills are as good as your humor. If that is the case, I fear we will both be dead in the next five minutes.” 

“Come on Zero Two, there is no need for that.” Hiro replied, his more uncertain side poking through at his teammates jabs.

“Well darling, as much I wish it was a joke, I’m afraid our fuel is going to run out within the hour. We need to eliminate the threat as soon as possible. Almost no time to play around with them.”

While all of the Franxx were almost out of fuel, it wasn't the team’s lack of efficiency that put them in this scenario. Recently, Papa had sent the team out on five missions in the past three days, and basic maintenance unfortunately trumped the lengthy refueling process of moving molten lava into an absolute mess of complex machinery. Thankfully, this was their last mission for a short while as they approached the passing Plantation 17 and the parasites from that colony would take over protection duty for a short while.

“Alright then,” the pilot replied, “let’s get these last few and regroup with Delphinium. From there we will help them with their group of Klaxosaurs and head back to base.”

“Let’s do it then, it’s been forever since I last had a bath. I bet I taste awful.”  
———————————————————————————-

The official status of Delphinium was that they were having slight difficulty. That was a large exaggeration as the truth was that they were struggling a lot actually. Genista was shooting them down as fast as they could, but even without being able to fly it was still difficult for the other two mechs to grab and skewer the nimble creatures.  
All of a sudden, one of the eels was upon Argentea. It quickly knocked the Franxx to the ground and just as fast more Klaxosaurs were upon the downed robot. Sparks were flying and Miku’s screams could be heard from the fast growing pile. Unsure what do and having no other options, the two robots rushed forth to save their friends. Before they could reach them a friendly face beat them to the punch. Strezelia quickly picked up most of the pile on the tip of the lance ‘Queen Pike’ and launched the whole mess into the air. The fifth and final member of Group 13, who had been providing reconnaissance, finally decided to make an appearance in battle. Striking the jumble of friend and foe with its wing, Chlorophytum caught Argentea and attempted to carry it off to safety, but the flight pattern was severely disrupted and they had to drop the robot off only a hundred or so metres away.

“Wow, how kind of you to finally join the fray Mitsuru. I was wondering if you would ever show up.” Zorome replied to his mostly absent teammate. 

“Well, at least I was doing my job. Last I checked you were caught under a pile of weak Klaxosaurs.” The pilot in question replied snarkily.

“I uh… well… At least I was a part of the fight! You’ve been off the comms since this battle started!”

“To you perhaps, but I was feeding information to squad leader almost the entire time.” 

“Will both of you be quiet and help us!” Ichigo commanded to her two squad mates.” Bickering will get us nowhere and we are so close to just being done.”

“Fine.” Mitsuru drawled, “As long as you keep this idiot out of the middle of the fray we won’t have any problems.”

“Oh you! Once I ge-“

“Argentea move!” They heard Hiro yell to the arguing group. The mech jumping to the side, all of them turned to see the last of the Klaxosaur being speared right down the middle by Strezelia where Miku and Zorome once stood. Watching the beast explode into bits and pieces, Strezelia shrugged off the crystal core and crushed the object underfoot. 

“Well, that looks like the last of them.” Hiro said to the group, the relief bleeding into his voice. As much as he enjoyed what he did, everybody deserves some down time and from what Hachi said, that was soon approaching.

“Well, not really actually. There is one right there.” Came the unexpected voice of Mitsuru.

“Perfect, let’s kill it.” Zorome said to the rest of the squad.

“Let’s not,” Came the voice of not only Hiro, but his partner as well.

“Oh darling,” Zero Two cooed, “if you keep this up I just might end up falling for you~.”

“Uhh…” Was Hiro’s response as blood creeped to his cheeks. “Actually, I was thinking we followed it. There haven’t been any documented cases of a Klaxosaur strategically retreating so I think Papa would want us to see what is happening.”

“Actually Code 016, that isn’t a bad idea. You have been approved by HQ to investigate where the Klaxosaur is heading. However, once your Franxx reach 5% power levels, you are to return to base. Dismissed.” Nana finished leaving the group to conclude their mission.

“Well, that’s us. We will see all of you back at base. Goodbye.” The final member of Group 13, Ikuno, called out to her team as she and Mitsuru departed, their Franxx power level being at 4%.

“We don’t have much power left either. I think that we will head back as well.” Said Kokoro, bringing back Genista to dock as well.

“Oh boy I am looking forward to that shower.” Futoshi earnestly replied, thinking of the euphoric experience already. “I wonder if the plantation has waterproof rolls?”  
With that being the last thought to reach the remaining members of the group, they decided to head off. Reports of a Klaxosaur running to find a tactical advantage were rare let alone enacting a full on retreat. It was unprecedented and each member realized as they began their pursuit of the lone eel-creature.

“Alright let’s g-HEY!” Zorome exclaimed as Argentea began to fall to the ground. “What’s going on here?”

“Uh Zorome, I think I twisted my ankle.” Miku replied to her partner. “I think we’re going to have to sit this one out.” 

“WHAT! NO WAY!” He yelled as he unsuccessfully took another step. “Dammit.” He finally acknowledged. “Fine, let’s get out of here. I can’t have tubby taking up all of the hot water anyway.”

“We’ll see you all back at base. Be safe on your journey.” Ichigo called out to her friends.  
As Argentea sped off, the two remaining mechs turned to face each other.

“It looks like it really is just the four of us.” Hiro said to his companions, “let’s see where this thing takes us I guess.”  
The next twenty or so minutes were spent following the eel across the broken remains of earth; over cracks and through waste until finally, the Klaxosaur reached a cave of some sort. Falling into the cave, the group quickly reached the mouth to discover it was almost a straight drop once they entered inside of the hollowed out area.

“Well,” Ichigo said to her team, “our options are to see what is inside, or report back to base. What do you suggest?” calling out to no one in particular.

“Well, I think we should do this!” said Zero Two jumping directly into the cave. 

“I can’t say that I expected anything different.” Goro said to his teammate. “It’s probably best if we just follow them.”

“Fine, but for the record, that girl gets on my nerves.” His partner replied. “Let’s just go.”

Ichigo could say that she like many things. Stuffed animals, Hiro, and Goro topped her list. However, one thing that she could say without hesitation that was not on her list was freefalling. She hated it. She despised it. ‘But, some situations just call for the things we dislike the most.’ She thought to herself as she anticipated Goro’s landing strategy.  
Flipping the mech and pulsating bits of energy out of the feet to soften the blow, Delphinium gracefully landed on a ledge next to the fellow Franxx.

“What do you think you are-MMPH!” Ichigo’s voice was suddenly halted as Strezelia reached over and covered most of the “face” of the machine.

“Don’t use vocal comms. Only use internal. Don’t make any noise. Don’t move.” Zero Two replied in one of the most serious tones Ichigo had ever heard from her. Honestly, it almost sounded like fear to her.

“What do you mean don’t make any noise. What is going on?” She said through the internal communication system, talking only to those inside of the Franxx.  
It turns out, no one needed to respond for as soon as the hand was removed, she got her answer. Ichigo’s jaw hit the floor as she observed her surroundings some more. Looking out over the ledge she was standing on, she saw what had to be the biggest enclosure she had ever seen. It was the size of three plantations stacked on top of five plantations. However, that wasn’t what got her attention. What got her attention was how the entire thing was filled to the brim with Klaxosaur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, end of chapter one. I have a definitive plan for this fic and I want to play the long game. Want to adapt the story with the real deal as it progresses. Also, keep in mind this started during episode 9 so anything that drastically changes from this story is because quite simply, I don’t know the future. Well, leaving you all with a little under 3k words but hey, it’s all good man. Seriously though, if you haven’t seen the show yet give it a peep. It’s worth your time. Anyway, I love all comments and criticism so be sure to follow, favorite, and leave a review. Hope to see you all in the future. Thanks!

-Paxxer


End file.
